


Trying to dim every single spark that could hurt, that could burn all of me…

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie tries to figure out how to let Alex go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to dim every single spark that could hurt, that could burn all of me…

Alex had been a crush for as long as I can remember, even now, when she’s the one breaking my heart I love her… and then there’s Serena. I didn’t want to love her, but I do. It started simply as crush, who doesn’t love a Shiraz addict… but then it all got… confusingly messy. 

When you have a crush on two people at once life really starts to feel unfair. I know Alex is gone but I still can’t let her go, and I refuse to hurt Serena. What do I do now… how do I move on? 

The question is… when will I move on, when will I be free to love Serena properly… 

Alex is gone and yet… she isn’t. 

This is all so unfair.


End file.
